


Restrictions限制操作

by Corey_Ricoliar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Eyes, From Sex to Love, Gloves, M/M, Tieflings, ks - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Ricoliar/pseuds/Corey_Ricoliar
Summary: 宿敌之间的情愫终于超出理智束缚——可我已经默许你对我所有的限制操作。全文7600+有回忆穿插，是宿敌以上表白未满的双向激情犯罪
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 113





	Restrictions限制操作

**Author's Note:**

> *伪qj，手铐play，蒙眼play，骑乘位，生理哭泣等  
> *按照参与顺序，作者们：君沐、佳佳珂、摩洛

大阪上空划过一只白鸟，地面斑斓的灯光无法触及他的羽翼，放任他在universal port酒店降落。

基德在露台上收起滑翔翼，推开玻璃门走进黑暗的房间内，摘下高礼帽随手扔到一旁伸了个懒腰。

完美的工作结束了。

一只白鸽蜷缩在桌角，朝他发出轻声低鸣。

“你也没有找到名侦探是吗——”

怪盗伸手抚了抚小动物的后颈，将今晚的宝石挂在它身上。

“去吧。”

白鸽拍拍翅膀踌躇着不肯离去，基德还未对这异常凝聚起一丝警惕，随即感到后颈一股刺痛，困意如潮水般袭来，脑海里滑过一声“大意了”便瞬间失去意识。

他睁眼时，思维还停留在被麻醉前，白鸽留下几根羽毛消失了身影，室内依旧昏暗，好像他不曾来过。只不过现在仰躺在床上的姿势提醒他并非如此，手臂伸直被束缚在床头，基德下意识晃动有些酸痛的手，就听某种铁制品摇晃碰撞，发出清脆冰冷的声音。

“醒了？”一道声音从床边响起。

基德猛的扭头看向声音床边。

床边不知何时被摆上一张并不属于酒店的椅子，那大概是折叠椅，他的宿敌，关东高中生侦探工藤新一面对着他双腿交叠坐在椅子上。

月光冲破阴云照进来，猎手捕获了他期待的猎物。

工藤新一抬手看表：“只昏迷了五分钟，看来这款麻药对你不太起作用。”

基德扬起专属笑容：“是啊，有些可惜。怪不得你不去现场了，原来在这里堵我，你是怎么找到这里的？”

工藤新一正色回答道：“你以往的活动范围在东京，不难猜想出你家也在这城市。可既然你选择在大阪开宝石展览会的时候下手，那就一定会选择多呆几天方便偷当天的压轴宝石，你需要一个落脚点。而我只需要查一查有1412号房间的酒店是否有人订房，再从隔壁翻进来就好了，谁叫某人对1412号情有独钟。”

基德被铐住的手轻轻鼓掌，带动手铐咔嚓咔嚓发声回响在房间里：“不愧是名侦探啊，可你说我对1412号情有独钟，是想起上次被我从天台带到米花大酒店的那晚了吗？”

“看来麻醉剂的效力还没过，你不太清醒。”工藤新一扭过头反嘲，怪盗却能借着从阳台倾斜进来的月光捕捉到从侦探耳根蔓延开来的红晕。

基德合理猜测道：“你现在把我铐在床头是想把我送进警局吗？”

毕竟现在人证物证俱在，房间内摆着的服饰以及装备都在无声述说他是怪盗基德，名侦探要把他送进警视厅的话可是太过容易。

“……不，我不会在作案现场外把你交给警察，这样就没有成就感了。”

“那这是要干什么？”

基德动了动手让手铐发出咔嚓声表示抗议，工藤新一嫌吵闹，伏下身贴近基德眼前，按住他的手。

侦探踢掉皮鞋，压到怪盗身上跨坐在基德的腹部，手指从脸颊一路下滑，最后停在酒红色领带的结上：“听闻怪盗基德智商超群，现在能猜到我想干什么了吗？”

基德喉结上下滑动，吞咽口水的咕嘟声在安静封闭的室内响起。

他不知道该怎么回答名侦探，于是沉默着没有做出任何回应。

某些回忆还历历在目，场景重现的错觉让精神唤醒了躯壳。

工藤新一等了一会不太耐烦，随即解下基德的领带绑在他眼睛上，单片镜跟白西装外套早就在名侦探袭击的时候脱掉了，这时候倒也省去他摘掉单片镜的功夫。

真实面容？

那个成果在他要做的事面前只是小小赠品罢了。

工藤拿着领带在基德脑后打个结，将手放到宝蓝色衬衣上，每解开一颗纽扣就用指骨轻轻蹭着基德的皮肤，他伏下身轻吻，舔咬他的喉结。

基德的呼吸开始变得急促，在解开衬衫所有的扣子后，名侦探看见基德小腹上若隐若现的腹肌，伸手摸了一把：“手感不错。”

基德强压下紊乱的呼吸回答道：“名侦探还满意吗？”

工藤没再说话，低头狠狠地咬了口基德的脖颈，留下一枚完整的牙印。

“嘶名侦探，乱咬人可不好。”基德吃痛道。

基德的眼睛被自己的领带蒙住而无法看到名侦探现在的表情，只感觉到他突然起身下床，房间角落传来行李箱被拉开的声音。基德侧头朝自己被铐住的双手，眼底闪过些暗色，可他想知道名侦探要做什么，便决定不作为地等他回来。

工藤新一在咬完那一口后瞄到基德仍戴着手套的手，他从记忆中找出些许片段，顺着直觉跳下床，果然从基德的装备里找到一副备用手套。

他戴好手套返回床边，在倾泻的月光下，床上的基德衬衫大开，露出以往沉睡在衬衫下的肉体，眼睛被酒红色领带蒙住，看着基德呼吸紊乱，脸颊发红，全身出汗，工藤新一露出胜券在握的表情。

侦探爬上床，以压迫的姿态跨坐在怪盗腿部，慢慢解开西裤，拉下基德的内裤，硬挺的阴茎立马跳出来。

工藤新一调侃道：“你还挺精神的。”

“过奖过奖，名侦探上次比我更有精神。”怪盗不慌不忙回击。

像是被某个字眼惹怒一样，工藤新一戴着白手套的手一下子攥住基德的阴茎上下撸动，基德猝不及防的被逼出一声喘息。

“呃，原来名侦探刚刚是去戴手套……材质很好对吧？”

工藤新一看见怪盗基德游刃有余的模样更气了，攥着基德硬得淌水的阴茎用手套的缝隙磨蹭马眼，洁白的手套很快被那些液体染透，从指尖部分开始向内沁出粘稠的凉意，可即使如此布料特有的粗糙感并不会褪去，摩挲在柱体上能给人带来难耐的快感。

工藤新一眯起了眼，凑近去观察基德的反应，好像还带着一丝隐秘的期待。

可怪盗被逼到现在的境况也不忘扑克脸的笑容，他偏头听到了侦探的心跳，稳健中藏不住压抑的颤抖。他的面部能感受夹杂着热意的气息，心知这人也不像他表现出来的那样无动于衷。

“哈……名侦探你还记得上次吗？唔……就是你被我蒙着眼睛的那次。”基德沙哑的声音在工藤新一面前响起，华丽低沉的尾调轻飘飘勾住工藤的思绪，想要拉着他一同沉沦。

“……你还敢提。”

侦探被戳中心事，下手的力道更是轻重不一，难以捉摸，是在模仿魔术师的手法。真正的魔术师勾唇纵容他的拙劣技巧，平稳起伏的胸膛显示着他的余裕。

可两具身体都燥热起来，被蛊惑着一同沉浸在回忆里。

那天的情况完全相反，工藤新一是在放学路上接到通知才匆匆赶到预告的天台，表演结束观众散去，迟来的评论家被好心的艺术家安排了特殊席位——毫无防备的侦探被铐住双手困在米花大酒店1412号房中。

帝丹高中校服的外套不在他身上，这隐隐让他有些不安。

很快腰侧的床垫被按压着陷下去，在工藤的挣扎中，带着手套的手一只抚在左胸，隔着不料揉捏起乳果，另一手摸向了衬衣纽扣慢慢解开，每解开一颗就俯身在他的喉结、锁骨等处亲吻，却也在工藤感到更深一层温热前退开。

凛冽的气息钻进大脑，直觉比感官更快地认出这双手被谁操控者煽风点火。

“基德……你在玩什么把戏！”

偷袭犯哼笑着应了一声，心情颇好。

“这么快就认出我啦，不愧是名侦探。”

怪盗基德扒开工藤新一的衣衫，白玉似的胸膛袒露在空气中，不知是被寒冷还是挑逗激得颤抖。工藤迟钝地感到不对，咬牙道：“你把我的领带……”

“唔？猜对了哟。”

基德压上去舔咬工藤的下巴，那是离双唇只差意外就能拉近的几公分距离，工藤吃惊，条件反射地昂头低喘，蒙住双眼布料有些许蹭过侧颈，又轻又痒。

“我把那只领带绑在你的眼睛上了。”

工藤一时气极，手臂挣动着让镣铐发出声响却不能挣脱，冷硬锋锐的气质被那点迷乱击碎，基德近乎痴迷地撑在他身上欣赏，看他被汗水打湿的下半张脸透出难耐的羞怒。

当怪盗戴着手套握住侦探的欲望时，那种清冷全然崩溃，基德甚至能想象名侦探的湛蓝眼睛被耻感充满的模样，泪液隐约渗透领带让它带着深色。

玷污正义之光的白衣罪人忍下歉意，孤注一掷般的疯狂战胜了理智。

抱歉了名侦探……宿敌对决已经无法满足他，按捺不住的心情压垮了他所有的小心翼翼。

他抚摸过工藤的脸颊又向下滑，指骨在胸肌腹肌上画圈勾勒，直到将校服和内裤都扒到膝盖弯以下，衣衫不整的侦探在手套里射出来一次，那些黏稠的液体被送到臀缝，让颤抖在高潮余韵中的工藤新一并起双腿全力抵抗。

“够了吧……怪盗基德！”

那晚的视觉被剥夺，工藤新一根本不知道这人是带着怎样的表情对他进行堪称折磨的挑逗。是恶劣地笑着看他出糗吗？或者干脆面无表情，在心里嘲讽他的失态。

他以为他们是针锋相对的敌手，隔着不远不近的距离相互追逐欣赏，却不知道自己会由于过度信任被放倒成为败者。

可更让人生气的是，他躺在宿敌身下，那份超出惺惺相惜的隐秘情感由于挑逗而觉醒。

他想要……任何一种方式都好，想要得到他。

宿敌身份仍在时得到他的真面目，可现在不幸落败了，也许能得到一晚迷乱不堪的记忆。

不怪工藤新一自暴自弃，只是心里无论如何都怀揣着最后一点希望……今天埋伏在此也是这个原因。

可基德对他做的他都已做过，可恶的怪盗还能游刃有余地指点自己撸动那根凶器的手法在哪里有疏忽，和上次的不同在哪里。月光倾泻在两人身上，工藤新一能看到基德面容上的余裕，就算酒红色的领带蒙住双眼，过分冷静的表情与现在被禁锢在他身下的狼狈模样依旧毫不相称，仿佛工藤才是不谙世事的小孩，在向人撒娇泻火，索要欢爱。

这更令他难过。

工藤新一心下一酸，将自己的束缚除下，衬衫与长裤落在床上，悄悄被忍耐到极限的怪盗试探着压在身底，可他没有看见。工藤几乎闭着眼让自己抬起身体，湿哒哒的手套扶着基德的阴茎缓慢进入自己体内。

基德原本以为工藤会像上次那样迟迟不肯让自己吃到，可等那硕大的性器从龟头开始，慢慢被小口吞进去包裹，有一点深埋在甬道内的液体早已被捂得温热，缓慢溢出来润滑了结合部位，他才明白工藤做的准备远比他想象得多。

“嗯……！名侦探你是在等我犯案回来的时候……做过扩张？”

“……闭唔、闭嘴！”

“就算你这么要求我也……呃……”

基德忍受着工藤的主动，心底一刻不停地催促名侦探现在立刻马上把自己的欲望全部吞进体内，可紧致温热的内壁包裹着他进入艰难缓慢，基德深呼吸几下才勉强按下想要解开手铐冲刺的冲动。

以往维持的Poker Face都碎裂开来，基德感受着撑在他身上不断喘气的工藤新一，有些不合时宜地意淫，名侦探应该给他颁个奖，这么能忍的人怕是找不到第二个了。

阴茎缓慢撑开内壁，青筋将每一寸肠肉都沉重地磨过去，挤压出汁水沾湿了大腿内侧，工藤新一几乎不能呼吸，后穴才吃进小半根就累得不断颤抖痉挛，让他想要不管不顾地倒下去大口喘气。心理上退缩的后果就是手臂一软，他趴在怪盗胸膛，涨红的樱果蹭过基德的，自己的阴茎被夹在精瘦的小腹之间，随着喘息被磨蹭抚慰。

这一下前与后的刺激太过，工藤感到肠肉一阵无规律地绞紧，再吞深一点恐怕要撞到敏感点让他缴械。

适应了一会，他垂头去看基德的表情，满意地发现扑克脸碎得渣都不剩，潮红绕过了面容从耳根升起，勾起的弧度被抿直，让怪盗看起来像雕刻出的冷硬塑像，情欲也不可避免地浮上表面。

白鸟的羽翼被打湿了，猎人这么想着。

“.…..我。”

工藤新一轻轻启唇附在基德耳边，颤抖和喘息共鸣，声线与记忆重合。

“感受我。”

那天被撩拨到浑身绷紧的工藤新一也是这么听到的。

在自己受不了煎熬，被诱哄着低声说了胡话后，私密处被性器压迫着一点点侵入，比疼痛更强烈的快感冲刷了理智，白手套扣在腰间让两人契合得更深，工藤什么都看不见，只听到心跳擂鼓，要表白身心的所有动摇。

基德的心跳声也很大，他低喘着浅浅抽出一点又猛撞进去，龟头抵着前列腺在肉穴里厮磨。

工藤新一忍着闷哼快被逼疯，前端溢出些清液，被基德用手指沾了抹去——下落不明，可他根本无暇细想——随后就是更激烈的冲撞，次次都往最深处顶弄，凸起刮擦过敏感点时让他战栗不已，很快就呻吟着射了出来。

太激进的性爱非他能承受，现在能把控节奏，侦探便不紧不慢地提腰又放下，甬道收缩着夹紧了阴茎，骇人的尺寸也可以好好吞下。

工藤新一仰头喘了口气，神色恢复了几分余裕和畅快。

他保持着缓慢吞吐的频率，开始有余力复盘那晚的对话，即使不知字句之后有着什么样的情义。

“我早就厌烦只能被动躲藏的状况了。”

“看你被我这样……压在身下操，不是更刺激吗？”

“全部给我吧……”

“身为宿敌无法得到的这些，对我来说才勉强足够。”

基德难耐地加重粗喘，不甘示弱，凭借记忆低声接上侦探的耳语：“名侦探这里好湿好紧，咬得我快动不了，就这么喜欢……唔！”

工藤新一抿紧了唇，翘起臀退出一点，现在只有一半茎身在被湿热的内里吮吸，另一半茎身在微凉的空气里被晾着不上不下的感觉让人更加难耐。在匀速抽插的折磨下，基德猝不及防的被工藤摸到下面，鼓胀的囊袋被他玩在手里，快感一瞬间从脊椎骨窜到头皮，电流似的快感冲刷过去。

怪盗扭曲了表情再次明确侦探是多么冷血小心眼的物种，他的性器被层层肉壁裹着含着，最后十来次胁迫抽插让他释放在工藤身体里。

两人好像都在月光下露出了奇怪的神色。

工藤新一感受着后穴受一股温凉的液体冲刷，低头看着紧紧结合的部位。浊白从被撑开的缝隙里挤出来滑到基德腿根，和其他液体一起滴落在床单上，精液的麝香顺着喘息被吸入腹中，而这种清醒状态被内射的经历还是第一次。

他不合时宜地发懵：“基德……上次你有没有……”

怪盗抓住侦探失神的一瞬，从袖口推出铁丝飞快地解开手铐。

他极富技巧地一推一按，性器完全埋进湿软紧致的内里，扑克脸笑容伴随掌控全局的时机回到他身上。

基德危险地逼近工藤新一，吻住他的唇瓣用力撕咬。

“不管你说的是内射还是吻，我的答案都是yes。”

“什么……”

猝不及防间体位颠倒、主导权被对方接手。工藤新一还没来得及对怪盗刚刚的话做出反应，就被对方欺身压倒在床上。

埋在身体里方才释放过的性器再次硬了起来，因起身的动作狠狠地在湿软的内壁上碾过一圈，让他不由得惊喘出声。

基德空出手将蒙在眼睛上的领带一把扯下，蓝色的眼瞳在月光中显得越发明亮，带着点居高临下的压迫性逼视侦探。

“与胜负欲输赢甚至宿敌什么的都无关。”

他俯身将燥热的气息连带着话语喷吐在工藤新一耳畔，无法忍耐的情意超出理智掌控，他是真的想把这个关键时刻榆木脑袋的自大侦探狠狠叫醒，但话到嘴边才知道那些——正如他唯一的评论家所评判的——装模作样的语句不起作用，他只能袒露心底最真实的想法。

“……我只是想要你。”

这句话撞进侦探心里，存在感和冲击力比埋进身体里的肉刃更强。工藤新一不知道眼角脸庞布满的到底是不是生理泪水，他躺在怪盗基德身下，躯壳被限制操作，精神不可抑制地挣脱束缚。

他想伸出手确认眼前的真实，却被基德认作抵抗，牢牢抓住。

然后怪盗开始动了。

如果说出口的你不相信，那就好好感受我的行动吧。

与侦探缓慢厮磨的节奏不同，怪盗的动作比之前任何一次都要快而凶猛，像是陷入发情期狂热的野兽，每次冲撞都直捣记忆中的敏感点。蓄在后穴中混合着精液的液体因为他的动作向外溢流、被打得发白起泡，淋淋漓漓地打湿了侦探发烫的大腿内侧。

“唔、停……哈啊……基德你等等……发什么疯……”

工藤新一的声音已经近乎在哭泣。虽然已经与怪盗有过数次的身体交叠，但他还没有体会过这么激烈的性爱，至少不是清醒状态。腰肢被对方牢牢卡住、掐出红痕，不得不结结实实地承受着怪盗狂风骤雨般的进出着自己，连续不断的强烈快感让他无法控制自己的泪腺和声带，任凭生理泪水从睫毛上滴落，很快就向后仰头、绷直腰线射了出来。

高潮过后的侦探脱力倒在床上，胸口起伏，断断续续地喘息。修长笔直的双腿发颤大张，身体内壁则随着顶峰的快感浪潮不受控制地绞紧收缩。不过基德明显不打算给对方休缓的时间，捞起浑身瘫软的侦探，开始更加急速地操干此刻格外敏感的内里。

慢点。

已经不行了。

工藤新一试图开口发出声音，但是话未出口就被颠簸着撞碎，变成颤抖而模糊不清的的喘息声。月光在眼中朦胧泪水的折射下变得破碎，和着充斥房间的淫靡水声摇晃着。坚硬发烫的性器楔进身体深处，尾椎处传来如同过电般的酥麻感侵袭着意识深处，让一向理智冷静的侦探近乎失神。

这时臀胯间的撞击突然停止。

临近顶峰却突然停下的刺激让侦探有些困惑地睁开眼，意识模糊间他感受到基德俯身压在自己身上，身体接触时温热的触感让他回想起上一次在另一间1412号房间时的情形，不同的是这一次他能够看到对方未被遮挡的面孔。

“告诉我，名侦探，告诉我你是我的。”

基德在工藤新一的耳畔喃喃低语。

声音与记忆中开始重叠，侦探如受到引诱般用有些嘶哑的声音重复对方的言语。

“我是，你的……”

“就是这样，新一。”

怪盗于是吻上侦探的嘴唇。

被重现的触觉和对方语气中所流露的爱意让工藤新一终于回想起了那段在米花酒店中不甚清晰的记忆。

啊啊，那一晚他也做了这样的事啊

侦探已经没有余力再去思考其他什么了，他闭上眼睛，任由自己随着对方重新开始的动作被快感的浪潮席卷而上，直至逐渐拔高的声调的喘息声陡然漏掉一拍，在怪盗在自己体内释放的同时达到高潮。

后来潮湿的热气在浴室里取暖灯的光束中细碎的蒸腾着。

单片眼镜现在已经好好地戴回了怪盗的脸上，魔术师修长的手指在工藤新一的体内灵活打转，沉默地将方才情事中被灌入侦探体内的液体尽数清出。

情迷意乱的热度也被清扫到脑内的一隅，平日里理智的思考再次回归到意识当中。侦探和怪盗一同泡在对于两个人来说有点小的浴缸里，无言地进行着纵欲之后的清理工作。

最终当清理工作结束时，侦探轻声叹了口气，决定率先打破沉默。

“怪盗基德。”

他正色说着，努力让自己的声音保持没有波动的平稳。

月下魔术师在演出时的表现或许是华丽而完美无瑕的，但他拥抱作为宿敌的侦探时却远远称不上谨慎。留在对方体内的体液、落脚的地点、以及在这次所暴露的真实面孔，任何一个都足以让侦探获得足够的信息去查明真身。

不过工藤新一没有那么做，以后也不会。

或许是因为觉得对于值得尊敬的对手，用这样的方法赢过他胜之不武；也或许是因为他也隐秘地期待着，某一天怪盗会将这个谜底亲口告诉他。

“……今天是我晕头了，什么都没有看到，你也不用担心我去取证报警。下次再见面的时候我们还和以往一样会是对手。”

这次轮到工藤新一语言中的距离感让怪盗感到不忿。

“那么名侦探今天为什么要来到这里呢？只是为了报复上次的事情吗？”

面对基德的质问，工藤新一没有回答，不置可否。

“而且你那时也说了吧……”

“都说了我当时晕头了什么都不记得。”

知道对方所指的是哪句言语的侦探提前开口打断了怪盗，别过头去，耳朵尖红得像要滴血，  
他还不想承认自己是在与宿敌的对峙中率先因为情愫萌动而败下阵来的那个。

侦探的反应似乎给予了怪盗某种莫大的触动，他索性摘下单片眼镜，十指相扣将工藤新一的双手限制住，迫使他转过头来面对自己。

“那就看好了，名侦探，这两次把你干到晕头的人是这副模样。”

“侦探不是言出必行吗，你亲口许诺你是我的！”

“不许忘记，也不许逃避。”

对方赤裸火热的胸膛在氤氲水汽里更晃眼了，工藤新一觉得自己的整张脸都要烧透，但是又被对方禁锢着无法躲开，最后只好忍无可忍地在怪盗侧颈狠咬一口。

细腻的皮肤下藏着脉搏，心悸与战栗一同烙刻。

“……啊啊我知道了，突然那么严肃做什么。”

既然是对方已经先松口承认想要得到自己，那么就无所谓了吧。

“我是你的，”他一字一顿，眼中褪去羞赧，满是坚定强势：“ 而且从今以后，你属于我了，明白吗怪盗基德？”

对方显然因为他的回答心情大好，紧紧拥住他，把近在咫尺的距离消减到毫厘不剩。

心跳声混在一起。

“当然！而且不只是「怪盗基德」，还有「黑羽快斗」啊！”

另一个名字有些陌生有些熟悉，工藤新一慢慢眨眼，蓦的感到不敢置信。他与身前的少年分开一段距离，仔仔细细打量他。没有情色肉欲的模糊滤镜后，这人分明与自己有十成九相似的面容，以及一双藏着星海的蓝色的眼眸。

海浪终于掀起，与天空交界。

他将「怪盗基德」藏得最深的秘密亲口告诉他了。

“黑羽快斗，这是我的真名。”

“以后请随意用它限制我的一切操作吧，我最最亲爱的名侦探工藤新一。”


End file.
